In A Hopeless Place (We Found Love)
by Just Dyana
Summary: Secret Santa for WitchyGirl99. Inuyasha shares his office with someone he never sees because their schedules are very different, and it's completely fine by him. Until she starts complaining about his behavior by leaving sticky notes on the desk... Rating for language and for smut in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

In A Hopeless Place (We Found Love)

The first sticky note the Office Lady leaves him is green. Inuyasha doesn't pay much attention to it. He rips it off, reads the "_Hey, would really appreciate it if you could make sure not to leave crumbs on the desk :) Have a nice day, K._", written in calligraphy that he can't help but identify as _cute_, scoffs, crumples it, and throws it in the bin.

The Office Lady is the woman who uses the same office as him half of the week. He gets Monday, Friday, and Wednesday morning; she has Tuesday, Thursday and Wednesday afternoon. Yes, it's fucking stupid. He's aware. Not to mention, he got the short end of the stick. _She_ gets the longer week-end _and_ he has to get up on Wednesdays. He blames it on Sesshomaru. Yeah, the guy only owns the company and probably didn't meddle in his personal schedule, but he's more than happy to blame absolutely everything he possibly can on Sesshomaru.

The K. signature kinda bothers him, though. So far, he hasn't given much thought to the other person who occupies the office. He's noticed the cactus she brought, and by her smell he can tell that she's a human woman who, frankly, has no business smelling that fucking _good_, but he doesn't even know her name.

K, huh? Certainly couldn't be Kikyo. Last he heard — by a friend of a friend of a friend, 'cause he most definitely ain't checking on her — she had moved and was getting married. To a doctor. A human one, at that, so her family most likely hadn't complained this time. Good for her. Probably. They were water under the bridge at this point. Maybe they wouldn't have fucked each other up so bad, if they had been just a couple years older. If they'd been more experienced, more willing to compromise, more…

Why the fuck is he thinking about Kikyo? There's a fucking _reason_ why he keeps the memories buried as deep as possible.

Ah. Right. He glares furiously at the bin, at the bottom of which the notes lays. Crumbs, she said. Yeah, yeah, he'll try. He was late on Monday, he ate in the office, and he definitely doesn't remember cleaning up afterwards. Politeness would probably require him to write a note back, apologizing and promising it wouldn't happen again.

He doesn't.

* * *

Inuyasha hears from her again a couple of weeks later. If she was offended by his absence of response, she doesn't show it. The note is still green. Again, he doesn't pay attention to it. This time, he rolls his eyes and takes it off while he goes to open the window. He focuses better when the room doesn't smell like her. He's not sure why he's so affected by it, quite frankly. It's definitely very new. People who stink, sure, but people who are just so damn _tantalizing_? New. Some might even say a first.

Anyway, what does she want this time?

"_It really isn't a problem if you want to borrow a pen or something, but please make sure to leave everything the way you found it :) Have a nice day, K. PS: thanks for taking care of the crumbs, hope I didn't come off too annoying last time!_"

Ugh. He just _has_ to roll his eyes at it, because how the fuck can she be so ridiculously _sugary_? God. If there's one thing he hates, it's people who act fake. He would know, he's faced his fair share of them, being a half-demon, and he considers it a fact that they're worse than people who openly hate you.

There's no way she means that. There's no way she's that accepting and nice and not frustrated at him, even though this time, he didn't even do anything wrong. Must be Miroku, the guy has a habit of dropping in to borrow stuff from him. He's told him off multiple times, but it doesn't seem to change a thing. He probably got the wrong side of the desk this time.

Also, who even notices that kind of stuff? He wouldn't know if Miroku took half of his fucking supplies. Out of curiosity, he opens one of her drawer, and fucking hell. Pencils are organized by colors and sizes. Everything has its place. He lets out a disgusted noise. He's not going to bother and try to rectify the misunderstanding, 'cause that sounds like a stupid waste of time. If it had only been up to him, they would have never interacted in the first place.

He doesn't need any more people in his life. The few ones in it are more than enough for him to handle, thank you very much. He doesn't see why he'd need to be friendly with each other, either. They've never met, and he can't think of any reason why it would change in the future. So, without thinking much more about it, he puts the note right where it belongs.

In the trash.

* * *

This time, it doesn't take as long for him to hear about her again. The note is yellow, and Inuyasha vaguely pauses at the new color. How many does she have? Does she change them depending on her mood, or on the importance of the message? What kind of _psychopath _does that?

"_You left the window open and it was really cold by the time I got there. Please don't let that happen again. Have a nice day, K."_

Aw, no smiley face? The mask is starting to slip, then.

He does have some responsibility in this one, though. He has probably opened the window Wednesday morning as he always did, and then left it open. He can handle the cold pretty well, being a half-demon and all, but it is October already, and the Office Lady is human. Still, it had only been a few hours. No way it was that bad. Yet another thing he would make sure wouldn't happen again, only this time, he may be feeling the tiniest twinge of guilt.

He hesitates longer before throwing out the piece of paper, and actually considers replying "_Sorry_". Maybe it would deescalate things, get him back on her good side, where she writes on green paper.

He looks out the window, at the grey, cold sky. It's generally cloudy, but Wednesday it was clear and blue. He remembers enjoying it.

Ah, fuck it. It's her fault in the first place if he opens the damn window, even if she doesn't know it and there's no way she can do anything about it because he's not communicating with her. He's not going to write back on a colored sticky note. Plus, it's Friday, so even if he did, he would probably rip it off when he would come back Monday.

His hand hovers above the bin, then with an annoyed growl he puts the note in one of his drawers. He doesn't know why. He didn't even keep the nice ones. He tells himself it's because that way, he'll keep track of the things she asks him and it'll be easier. He tells himself it has nothing to do with the fact that he's starting to enjoy this contact with this unknown woman who smells strangely nice.

Nothing at all.

* * *

Then, the Office Lady leaves a furious pink note on the desk, and Inuyasha realizes that yes, they are color-coded, and apparently she bases said color on the severity of the offense. She's fucking weird. Who does she think he is, a five-year old? (Miroku does tell him he acts like one, but he refuses to take it into consideration right now)

"_Listen. The crumbs, the pen, that's okay. The window, it's annoying because I have to keep my jacket on and it makes squeaky sounds whenever I move, but I can survive it. You not answering me, I think it's rude and you probably have some deeply seeded issues about communication, but again, I'll manage. The fact that you emptied my stapler and didn't put any staples back in? That's unacceptable. I want new ones. K._"

What did he say? A psychopath. She's a fucking psychopath. Still, he grimaces at the note. Him not replacing the staples is breaking the main rule of an old code between office workers. There's only one thing that's worse, and that's not putting paper back in the printer once it's empty.

Not that it justifies her tone. Who does she think she is, exactly? Think she's perfect, huh? Well, he doesn't have dirt on her _right now_, but there's no way she didn't annoy him since they started sharing the space. She, erm, she left the computer on that one time and he certainly didn't write her a green note to complain about it. And she left her key on the locked drawers on her side of the office and did he scold her for it? Nah, he didn't even touch the thing — that would have deserved some yellow note, at _least_.

Again, he could, and maybe he should, apologize. He could reply on her note. He definitely doesn't. He's not playing her weird game. At this point, frankly, he thinks it must be a kink of hers. There's no other way around it.

He knows he kept the yellow note for whatever reason, but this one, certainly, should go straight into the trash. He crumples it in his hand. Then he hesitates. Maybe she'll try to murder him one day and this will be evidence that she was insane from the very beginning.

He keeps the note.

* * *

When Inuyasha arrives on Monday, he has a little stack of staples refills, which he puts on her side of the desk. He could write her a note about it.

He doesn't.

* * *

The Office Lady replies with a yellow note, and Inuyasha feels strangely satisfied when he sees the color. Not that he feels guilty about the whole thing, ahah, certainly not, or that he wants the Office Lady to at least think of him in friendly ways, but, well, since most people out there hate him for no valid reason, maybe he _can_ do with one less person disliking him.

"_Thanks. K._"

He's not disappointed by the one-word reply, and even if he was, it would not be childish. Miroku would say something about how he can't expect people to congratulate him for basic decency, and he would retort that this was not basic human decency, that if she wanted him not to empty the stapler, she shouldn't have left it out, and that he had no obligation to buy her refills.

Thank God he doesn't talk to Miroku about that shit. Miroku does most of the talking for them both.

He moves the notes into his locked drawer. He doesn't want her to know he's keeping them, or anyone, at this point. Weirdly enough, this is the most he's interacted with someone he didn't already in quite some time.

"_Thanks_", she said.

Well. It's some sort of improvement, isn't it?

* * *

November starts without any new notes having been sent, and Inuyasha finds himself getting bored at work a lot. He tries to tell himself he's not expecting anything, but well, he's lying to himself and he knows it, and he also can't stop himself from thinking about how fucking stupid it is.

The Office Lady could be anyone. She probably doesn't think about him half as often as he thinks about her, but hey, she doesn't have to handle _his_ smell. They're not fucking lovers, they're certainly not friends, and they're not even _acquaintances_. They've never met, never seen each other. She doesn't owe him anything, and their only interactions were one-sided, from her point of view at least.

He hates himself.

But on Friday morning, he walks in the office, and is almost knocked out by the overpowering smell of _flower_. His vision blurs, and he can only press a hand against his nose to try to lessen the smell. It's not exactly working. A reasonable person would probably call for help, but 'reasonable' was never a word one could apply to Inuyasha. He manages to stagger to the window and to open it. There, he takes long, calming breath of air, before turning furious eyes to the offender.

_Lavender_. With the smell so strong that he can barely breathe, even now. He takes off his jacket and uses it to protect his mouth while he grabs the pot and puts it on the window ledge. Thankfully, the wind blows the smell away, and he sighs in relief.

Inuyasha walks to the desk in what can only be qualified as a blind rage. He has to move slowly so he won't rip off the handle for the top drawer, and once he's there, he has to try several time before he stops tearing to shreds the notes with his claws. Finally, he manages to get a pink one.

Yeah, he's aware, he said he wouldn't write back to her, and certainly not use her color-code, but fucking hell, she's done it now.

"_Don't. Bring. Flowers. Again._"

His writing somehow manages to be agressive, but he cannot care less. As far as he is concerned, this means war.

* * *

Pink.

"_You killed my lavender! If you don't like flowers, couldn't you just wait a day? K._"

* * *

Pink. (He can't believe he _is_ using her code. Maybe he should change it just to mess with her. They're _her_ notes, after all.)

"_No_."

* * *

Pink. So this _is_ a war.

"_Wow, amazing, so glad you're communicating with me._"

* * *

Pink. What a fucking bitch.

"_Printer is empty._"

* * *

Pink.

"_Oops, didn't notice. You should fill it._"

* * *

Pink.

"_You emptied it, you fill it._"

* * *

Pink.

"_Why'd you kill my lavender?_"

* * *

Pink.

"_Who cares? Fill the printer_."

* * *

Pink.

"_No._"

* * *

Pink.

"_Are you a fucking child?_"

* * *

Pink.

"_How can _you_call _me_a child?_"

* * *

Pink.

"_The smell was too strong. Fill the fucking printer._"

* * *

Pink.

"_The smell was too strong? What are you, a dog?_"

* * *

Pink.

"_Half dog-demon, yeah. Took you long enough for the printer._"

* * *

Yellow. Shit. He wants to stay mad at her.

"_Oh. I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I should have thought about it. I deeply apologize._"

* * *

Yellow. Inuyasha really, really wants to reply with pink, but he holds back somehow.

"_You couldn't know. Forget it._"

* * *

Green.

"_No, seriously. I'm sorry. Can I get you something? Are chocolates off the table because of the dog thing?_"

He wishes he could say it doesn't make him laugh.

* * *

Green.

"_Ramen_."

* * *

Next time, there's a green note on a small pack of ramen, saying "_Enjoy! :)_" Inuyasha answers with a green note that says "_Thanks_".

It's probably the nicest exchange they've had since this began.

* * *

The Office Lady puts out a family picture. It features an old man, a middle-aged woman and a young boy who's probably in high-school. Inuyasha doesn't really want to comment on it, but he wants to know if she's the woman.

He picks a green note, and for once, he starts the conversation. "_Who are they?_"

* * *

Green note.

"_Mom, grandpa and little brother! You can put your pictures up if you want to, I don't mind :)_"

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the smileys.

* * *

Green.

"_No pictures_. _We didn't get enough time._"

* * *

Green.

"_Shoot, sorry again :( Me and my big mouth…_"

* * *

Green.

"_'__s okay. Been a long time._"

* * *

Inuyasha laughs when she gets him another pack of ramen as a way of saying sorry, and then he realizes that she got him his own set of notes. There's green, yellow and pink, obviously, but there's also blue, and he's never seen her use blue.

He gets a green one. "_What's blue for?_"

* * *

Green.

"_Work. Boring :(_"

She's fucking adorable.

* * *

Mid-November, the Office Lady starts decorating the office for Christmas, and once more, Inuyasha thinks about how much of a psychopath she is. Can't she wait for December like everyone else?

After a few days, though, the tinsels grow on him, and he leaves a note, almost despite himself. Almost.

"_The decorations are cute._"

* * *

Green.

"_Aw, thanks! I'm so happy you like them :) I was afraid you'd be a bit of a Grinch._"

He's a bit offended by how right she is.

* * *

Green.

"_How about we meet for lunch on Wednesday?_"

That's stupid. He knows it's stupid. And she will probably find it weird. But he writes quickly and then practically runs out of the office so he won't change his mind.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Inuyasha finds out she replied "_I'd love to! :)))_", and it has him grinning for the entirety of his work hours. Miroku drops in and acts shocked at seeing him smiling. Inuyasha throws something at him — his stapler. Miroku's lucky, because the Office Lady's cactus was right next to it, and it was _really_ tempting to throw that, but he doesn't want to start another pink-note war.

At noon, he waits in the office.

And waits.

And waits.

After an hour, he wonders what the fuck he's still doing there. She ain't coming. He's not even sure why he stayed there for so long. It's not like it's the first time someone stands him up, and he barely even knows the girl.

He throws his jacket on, grabs his suitcase and walks out. Everything looks and feels cold, deserted. It's noon, so there's almost no one in. It doesn't improve his mood, but it does make him feel a little better. At least he doesn't have to watch them try to stay away from him in the elevator today. No such thing as a small victory.

As he walks out, he notices a woman running towards him. Wind is blowing in her black hair, and she's wearing a green dress which only reminds him of the notes. He considers dropping the door and letting it hit her in the face, because he's in a bad mood, but he's also feeling sentimental today.

She shoots him a bright smile that makes her blue eyes shine when she realizes he's holding the door for her.

"Thank you!" she breathes out as she runs in, moving past him pretty fast, for a human.

He only recognizes the smell after she's gone.

She was late. He considers running after her, catching up with her, telling her. He doesn't move. Sure, she's early for her work hours, but she's still late, so it must mean she didn't want to see it that much, right?

The next morning, there's a green note that says "_I couldn't make it I'm so sorry :(_"

He doesn't reply.

* * *

He is very surprised when he runs into her again, because it's not one of her days. She's running through the building, trying to keep up with someone who Inuyasha recognizes as Miroku's Office Lady — Sango. Yeah, Miroku knows who his Office Lady is, because, like the weirdo he is, he _communicated_ with her. Then asked her out on a date. Then she said no. Then he asked again. Repeat that for a dozen times, and then she showed up at his office and threatened to kill him.

Needless to say, Miroku's in love.

Anyway, Inuyasha's Office Lady is running after Sango, but they're also both carrying big boxes of stuff that might very well belong to Miroku. If he was a good friend, he'd stop them.

He doesn't even think about it.

However, when his Office Lady trips, he barely thinks before stepping in and grabbing her arm, steadying her.

"Oof, damn, thank you so— Oh, it's you again."

She smiles brightly, and his heart drops to his stomach.

"You held the door for me!"

"…'cause you were running."

Not to be nice. He's not nice. Why did he just catch her? He has no _fucking_ idea.

"Yeah, I was… late," she grimaces. "I'm Kagome, by the way."

Kagome. So that's what the K is for.

"Inuyasha."

Her eyes widen, and then her gaze moves up to his ears, like she just suddenly noticed them, along with the white hair and golden eyes. He rises an eyebrow. Does she know _his_ name? But _how_? She opens her mouth, but then Sango reappears.

"Kagome, hurry! We don't have that long before he comes back!"

He should stop them right? He probably should stop them.

Miroku deserves it though, so he doesn't move.

"I really need to help my friend," she breathes out, "but you… We—We'll talk again!"

Then she runs away, and he vaguely wonders if the whole thing actually happened as he stays there, standing with his hands in his pocket, looking at the corner at which she disappeared.

She smells even better from up close.

* * *

The only thing on the next note, green, is her phone number.

What the _fuck_ is he supposed to do with that?

* * *

He waits for a little while. It's definitely not the right move, and Miroku would kill him if he knew, but thankfully Inuyasha hasn't updated him since the beginning of the note-war. Also, Miroku's entire office was moved on the _roof_ and he has been in a bit of a bad mood recently.

Tough.

One day, though, Inuyasha realizes that there are two golden plaques on the door. With his name — Inuyasha Taisho —, but more importantly, with her name.

Kagome Higurashi.

How did he never notice that?

He texts her that evening. Keeps it short and simple. Place and time.

She replies "_It's a date! :)_", and he kinda misses her writing, but it's all set now. No backing away, and if she doesn't show up this time, well, at least she'll be able to let him know? He's not sure about himself this time. He's not quite the type to give people second chances.

Only, it might actually be worth it this time.

* * *

Of fucking course, she _has_ to be late. It only makes sense, that she would torture him a little more. Inuyasha seriously considers running away the second the time is passed. But he waits.

Not for an hour, this time. Just a reasonable fifteen minutes, before she runs past the corner. She's in good shape, he thinks when she gets by his side and is only barely panting, but he supposes if she's often late, it would make sense.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, I had—"

"You're always late, aren't ya?"

She blushes, not in an embarrassed way but in an angry one.

Still just as adorable.

"No, no, not _always_, just… Just often." She pushes some hair out of her mouth. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way."

"I know. 's written on the office door. I had totally noticed."

She laughs at that.

"I felt so stupid. You're literally called _Inuyasha_. I can't believe I made that dog joke, I'm _so_ sorry by the way I—"

"That was a month ago. I'm over it."

She frowns.

"You're not really good at conversation, are you? Funny, I certainly couldn't have told that from your notes."

Is she making fun of him?

"So, wanna… Walk around? Grab coffee?"

Truth is, he didn't plan the date, because part of him was worried she would bail on him, and he didn't want to look stupid having to cancel a reservation at a restaurant.

"Actually, I need to go grab something at the office, if you don't mind?"

"On a _week-end_?"

A psychopath. He knew it from the beginning. He can't believe he didn't pay attention to the signs.

"Oh come _on_. I went on week-ends when Sango wanted to get revenge on her Office Guy. It's for myself this time. And kinda for you."

Sango calls Miroku Office Guy. That's hilarious. Did she miss the plaque on the door as well?

"'kay. I'll follow you."

Like he can say no to her. And they're not even dating. Yet.

* * *

"Okay, just— wait a second, okay?"

Inuyasha shrugs. He hesitates a little before following her inside. He can't say he's really fond of the place, but mostly, he's getting _ideas_ now. Ideas that feature her sitting on the desk with her legs spread and him—

"Got it!"

Thank God. He needs to cool the fuck down.

"It's for you."

She hands him a carefully wrapped present, and he can only stare at it.

"It's not Christmas."

December has _barely_ started. Seriously, what's wrong with her?

"I'm late most of the time, _but_ I like planning. Aren't you going to open it?"

He wants to, but he also doesn't want her to _realize _he wants to. So he scoffs and rolls his eyes. She leans against the desk, watching him with amusement dancing in her eyes and, yup, not looking at her, it's giving him way too many ideas.

He rips the paper open, and ignores her sudden fascination for his claws. She seems almost disappointed at how quick he is at opening it.

It hits him like a punch in the chest.

It's a picture of his parents. He hasn't seen many of them, and he definitely doesn't own any.

"I asked your brother," Kagome says softly. "He isn't an easy man to get a hold of, but Sango helped. She… has her ways."

So Miroku's Office Lady is a force to be reckoned with. He'll remember that.

He clears his throat awkwardly, and carefully puts the picture back in the envelope. Doesn't want to rip it by accident, and he is trembling a little.

"I don't have a present for you," he mumbles.

"I mean, you can think of something else you could give me, right?"

He squints at her. Surely, she can't mean… Is she pulling fucking _mistletoe_ out of her drawers? How many decorations for holidays is she hiding in there? How in advance is she planning? Again, what's wrong with her? Now she's holding the mistletoe over her head.

"Not that you _have_ to," she frowns when he doesn't move. "I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything, I thought we had a good vibe and—"

It takes one wide step and his mouth is on her, his body pressing itself against hers between her legs. He kisses her hungrily. He's been imagining the way she tasted since he first smelled her.

He's not disappointed.

When she wraps her arms around him and brings him closer, he decides that she's not disappointed either.

Good. Cause he has no intention of letting go of her any time soon.

* * *

_Hope you've enjoyed your read, and I'm wishing everyone a happy new year! Please consider leaving a review to make an author happy!_

_Dya._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:**_This is a follow-up to the previous chapter. It's essential smut, a lemon, whatever it is you want to call it. Please don't read it if you're not comfortable with it. If you do read it, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Inuyasha is used to having Fridays that fucking suck. He's also used to Valentine's Day being fucking shit, so it makes sense that they'd overlap, at some point. Because that's how time works.

He's always been kind of opposed to Valentine's Day, on principle. Fortunately, Kikyo, for all her flaws and all the shit she put him through, was the least romantic person on the planet, right next to him, so he never had to concern himself with it.

Unfortunately, but also unsurprisingly considering how mushy she gets, Kagome is _very_ romantic. He's invited to her place tonight. He's made it very clear how he thinks Valentine's Day's commercial, how there's no point in celebrating it, how he refuses to buy her a present, and she nodded and rolled her eyes, but still, she's making dinner.

He's not sure they'll make it to dinner.

He doesn't mind as much as he says he does. Hell, he doesn't mind _half_ as much as he says he does. In fact, the idea of Kagome cooking for him definitely wakes some feelings inside him.

Also, he's missed her. They don't see each other as much, and since they've started, well, whatever it is they have, 'cause Kagome hasn't _said_ anything special and Inuyasha'll be damned if he puts a name on it when he's not one hundred percent, totally, completely fucking certain that she's into it, Inuyasha has started really regretting their office arrangement.

Sure, that's how they met, and sure, Kagome leaves him those adorable notes and they turn his insides to jelly and he keeps them super preciously and he'd never tell anyone and kill them if they found out somehow. Still, if they worked in different offices, they would probably run into each other from time to time. He'd see her during the week. As it is, they really don't have an opportunity to do that, and frankly, seeing her only on week-ends is starting to feel a bit… brief.

On the other hand, she'd share her office with someone else, and if that bastard was Hojo, or worse, _Koga_, he'd probably commit murder. The first one is so hopelessly into her that he almost feels sorry for him, and the second one apparently doesn't see a problem with shamelessly flirting with Kagome even if he _knows_ she's with him. Definitely triggers some jealousy in him.

Right now though, smelling her so clearly because she was there the entire day before, knowing that they're meeting tonight, it's fucking torture. It's like she's in the room with him.

There's a soft knock on the door, and he growls. He hasn't done much during the past ten minutes, and he fucking needs to focus. Whoever's on the other side of the door is about to get an earful — he needs to let out some steam if he wants to get back to work. He'd also probably need a cold shower, but hey, he's doing what he can here.

"C'mon in," he calls out.

The only person who might not take his ire right now is Miroku, but he sure as hell hopes it's Hojo, Koga, or even fucking Sesshomaru himself. Then he'd be able to really, _really_ get into it, though any other employee would do just fine.

The door opens, and his heart drops. For a second, he looks at Kagome, mouth hanging, and he wonders if he's just gone mad, if he wants to see her so bad that he's imagining her standing in front of him.

Her happy, chirpy "Hey there!" is enough to bring him back to reality. He watches as she closes the door behind her. She's wearing her work clothes, which include a nice green skirt that he eyes appreciatively.

She walks to him, smiling brightly, and leans in to kiss him softly. The kiss is short, but it's probably better that way, because Inuyasha isn't sure how long he's going to be able to answer for his actions.

"What are ya doing here?" he asks almost suspiciously while she pushes a file to the side in order to sit on his desk. "Forgot something? I could have gotten it for ya."

"Just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day," she says, and he frowns. Does she have a gift for him hidden in the office, _again_? If so, she really should get out more. Not every aspect of her life should be connected to that place.

"Yeah, same," he shrugs. "I've got something for ya."

He takes a single rose out of the desk. He bought it this morning. They seemed to be everywhere, florists doing their absolute best to advertise them, and he'd given in. He couldn't get her a whole bunch, because that would have been hell on his nose, but the one rose was fine.

He watches as her mouth forms a surprised 'o', then as she squeals and takes it from his hand excitedly. She immediately breathes it in, and the sight makes him grin. She always does that with flowers and he thinks it's fucking cute. It's almost a shame he can't stand strong smells because he wouldn't mind seeing it more often.

"But you hate flowers _and _Valentine's Day!" she exclaims. He even told her he wouldn't get her anything.

He shrugs.

"Yeah, but you like 'em."

A very soft expression passes on her face, and he feels embarrassed. He buries his hands in his pockets, glances away. By doing that, he completely misses the way she rises an eyebrow, clearly appreciate of what she's seeing. She knows he hates wearing it all — the white shirt, the tie — but she certainly enjoys how tight the shirt is, how nicely it hugs his muscles, and how little it leaves to imagination.

"So what's _your_ gift?" he asks, and he's doing his best to hide his interest, but she doesn't miss the way his ear flicks towards her.

She smiles, and leans back just a little on the desk, slowly reaching for the first button of her skirt. When Inuyasha realizes what she's doing, he freezes. His eyes focus on her fingers as she carefully undoes a button, then a second one. It takes until the third one to reveal the black lingerie she's wearing underneath.

He clears his throat.

"We're at the office, Kagome."

He fucking hates himself for saying it, and if she stopped there he probably would never get over how much of a moron he can be.

Kagome doesn't stop, though. Instead, she kicks off her shoe and lifts her leg to tentatively caress his thigh with her foot. He takes a deep breath, and when her feet starts to slide a little too high, he grabs her ankle. Which probably isn't a great idea, because feeling her skin underneath his fingers just makes him want to kiss his way up her leg. When he looks up at her, hunger's shining in his eyes, and Kagome bites her lip at the sight.

"You know what they say," she comments innocently, tilting her head to the side in a movement that exposes her neck a little more. "Boss makes dollar, I make dime…"

Inuyasha doesn't seem convinced.

"…So I should fuck on company time?"

She holds back a laugh.

"I mean, that's an idea, isn't it? Or you could at least, you know… Unwrap your present?"

Okay, that's enough. He finally gets up from his chair and next thing she knows he's pressed against her, his body hard and tense. He's holding her leg and she can feel him getting hard through his clothes. He grits his teeth. Her smell's fucking intense, he wants her right here, right now, and it almost hurts to hold himself back, but…

"Shit, Kagome," he manages to say, his grip on her thigh tightening just a little. "You're not going to regret it, are ya?"

God, he's _adorable._ She arches into him and wraps her leg around him in a attempt to get him closer. He doesn't budge, but she's _so_ close to getting him to snap. She pulls his head down and bites his lower lip softly. He's still not moving, however it's so obvious that he has to fight his desire with every fiber of his body that she's frankly having fun.

"You realize that's _exactly_ why I'm here, right? I'm going to be very, _very_ disappointed if you let me leave like that." She pushes herself up to whisper in his ear. "I _want you_, Inuyasha."

The last barrier finally breaks. Inuyasha gives in.

He tilts her head back and kisses her fiercely, delighted by the small noise that forms in her throat and that he swallows immediately. He's rough, demanding, his hands already working on lifting her skirt higher. He enjoyed its tightness before, but now pushing it up without ripping it was proving to be a challenge, one he very much didn't need right now.

Kagome works on undoing her shirt's buttons. She knows him well enough to know he probably can't be trusted with that, and since they're, well, _here_, she definitely can't let him tear her shirt. He pulls away and a frustrated moans escape her lips, eyes immediately going wide at the thought that someone might have heard that, but nothing happens.

Inuyasha takes a second to contemplate her. Black lingerie that he'd much prefer _off_, though he can appreciate the lace, rosy cheeks, swollen lips, legs slightly spread. Everything about her is calling out to him. Expectation is shining in her eyes.

He kneels in front of her and carefully pulls down her panties. Probably better to do it now, when he can still hold himself back a little. Kagome holds her breath. He starts kissing the inside of her thigh, his tongue dancing against her sensitive skin. The sensation of his fangs grazing against her make her throw her head back while she waits for him to move up. He does so, tentatively slow, but stands back up before getting to the place she so _desperately_ needs him to touch.

It's fucking hard, with her smelling so good, so _wanting_, but her annoyed expression and her hiss if protest is absolutely worth it. He doesn't leave her much time to complain though, because the second he's standing, his fingers are inside her and his mouth is on her breast. She bites her lip desperately to hold herself back. She buries her hand in his hair while the other holds on to the desk so hard her knuckles turn white and does her best to hold herself in place _and_ to stay silent, only able to take in the wonderful sensations he's giving her.

Inuyasha teases her nipple, pulling on it carefully with his teeth as his fingers open her slowly. He uses his thumb to brush against her clit and grins against her when a muffled moan comes out of her throat, even as she's desperately trying to hold it in. Honestly, he could do that for hours. With her taste on his tongue, watching her come undone and knowing it's _all_ because of him. But he's so hard it's almost painful, and he knows he's never going to be able to focus later on if he doesn't get some relief, with _that _smell it's the office.

He increases the rhythm of his fingers, rubbing her clit more intensely, and palms her breast with his free hand, pinching her nipple, knowing her claws drive her insane. It doesn't take long before Kagome comes around him. She pants out loudly, holding on to him for dear life, even as she's practically seeing stars from the pleasure that's rushing through her.

She barely has time to recover before he's getting her off the desk, turning her around so her back is pressed against his chest.

"Inuyasha," she moans as she feels him against her entrance — _when did he have time to undo his pants_ —, "I just came…"

"I've been thinking 'bout this since I first saw you in here," he growls in her ear, voice low and full of desire.

He kisses her neck and Kagome is just _melting_, her legs are weak and trembling, his hands are the only thing that really manage to hold her up. She leans forward to support herself on the desk, and he pushes her softly. She doesn't try to resist, lets herself move down until her cheek is pressed against the wood.

Then he pushes himself inside her and she has to bite her hand not to yell out. Inuyasha himself catches back a grunt, which turns into a growl, almost a purr. She's fucking wet and tight around him, and he gives himself a few seconds to adjust so he doesn't come inside her right here and now. That's too long for Kagome, though, and she's soon arching her back, trying to get him to move inside her.

Inuyasha's more than happy to oblige.

He picks up the rhythm, and again, there's nothing Kagome can do but take it. She's already overstimulated, and when he reaches down between her legs to touch her clit, she loses it. A loud moan finally makes it past her lips; there's no holding it back anymore. Inuyasha curses softly. It's Friday afternoon, chances are no one can hear them, and he can't say it doesn't stroke his ego, but still. He knows she'd be mortified if anyone came in. Him? Not so much.

Pulling her up a little, and she has no choice but to let him, he slips two fingers inside her mouth. She bites down on them a little, but he can take it. Her tongue wrapping around them is sending weirdly pleasant sensations through his entire body though, and he's not sure how much longer he's going to last.

He moves his hips faster against her and Kagome keeps moaning around his fingers, the sound thankfully muffled enough, and _fuck_ she's so warm and tight and when she comes a second time as he pulls on her clit, she clenches around him and he loses it. He comes inside her, his hips jerking uncontrollably. For a moment, there's nothing but silence while her body slumps against him, both of them panting. He pulls his fingers out, and Kagome kisses them softly. He doesn't exactly mind having the mark of her teeth on there, though he knows it will disappear soon.

"I need to clean up," she mumbles, unwilling to move, enjoying his warmth and his breath on her neck.

"Fuck, right, I'm sorry—"

"'s okay," she sighs. She's feeling so good right now, eyes half-closed, him behind her, anti wouldn't cross her mind to complain, especially because it was her idea in the first place. "We're lucky to have a bathroom in here."

The bathroom communicates with Miroku and Sango's office, but they're lucky indeed, because neither of them are here today. Inuyasha vaguely thinks that Miroku _should_ be here, then shrugs it off. Oh well, Miroku is absolutely the type to have plans for Valentine's Day.

When Kagome comes out, Inuyasha looks at her a bit sheepishly. They're clean, and Kagome's on the pill, but he still should have put on a condom to avoid that. She doesn't look mad though, and she kisses him very softly.

"I'm seeing you tonight, right?" she asks.

"Sure."

He's not sure it's going to top off what just happened, but there's nothing in the world that he would miss an evening with her for.

"That was—" He clears his throat awkwardly. "That was a great gift, by the way."

Kagome chuckles. Truth be told, the lingerie was pretty cheap, and just an excuse to initiate this. Why bother buying nice stuff when you never keep them on very long?

"I should say that," she smiles. "I definitely enjoyed that. A lot."

And, well, she's not opposed to the idea of doing it again. As long as they plan it so there aren't too many people left in the office, and as long as she locks the door, like she did when she entered, she is, in fact, _very_ excited at the thought of doing it again.

"Well, glad it was worth it," Inuyasha grins, and Kagome kisses him again.

Doesn't he realize? He's the one who makes it all worth it.

* * *

_Hey, I hope you enjoyed this! Some people asked for a sequel, and this doesn't really fit the bill, but I hope you enjoyed meeting our lovebirds again. I really appreciate all the reviews and love you gave this story, it means so much! I'd love to know what you thought about this part as well!_

_Dya._


End file.
